


mythical creatures au

by orphan_account



Category: Naruto
Genre: Fanart, Gen, Seasons of Anime Exchange 2020, t+ for tim burton animation like rated first artwork i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:53:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24285406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: hi tharisyuu! I did two drawings for you, hope you'll like them! First is Kushina depicted as Lady Midday, slavic spirit of woman who died close to her marriage date. The second pic is Hiruzen's team as something loosely inspired by animals they summon.
Relationships: Jiraiya & Orochimaru & Tsunade (Naruto)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 12
Collections: Seasons of Anime Exchange 2020





	mythical creatures au

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Betaaa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Betaaa/gifts).



> hi tharisyuu! I did two drawings for you, hope you'll like them! First is Kushina depicted as Lady Midday, slavic spirit of woman who died close to her marriage date. The second pic is Hiruzen's team as something loosely inspired by animals they summon.

here are both pictures in bigger size [1](https://postimg.cc/5jvnSM6j) [2](https://postimg.cc/34GC1grz)


End file.
